


So Shiny...

by Nightingale_234



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sole masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_234/pseuds/Nightingale_234
Summary: Sera enjoys herself a bit too much as she watches her sexual desire through her window.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut story. Be kind.

Sera sighed as she stared out the window of her private room in the skyhold tavern. Usually she would be plotting a prank or throwing her homemade pies at any passerby. But currently, she was leaning on her arms staring at the most beautiful (And strangest) sight she had ever seen. Even though the sight was both an elf and a mage too boot, Sera couldn't help but stare and admire the woman from her vantage point who was standing with her "advisers" in training courtyard, discussing inguisity things. Her eyes traced her long black hair that she always seemed to keep in a ponytail. Over her elfy tattoos that started over her eyes through too her cheeks running down her chin and neck and only ended where her clothes started. Sera wondered how far down they went and immediately a vision of a naked inquisitor flashed into her mind with her tattoos running over her body and sera felt her desire leaking from her pussy. She ran her hand down her stomach and under the waist band of her undergarments as she imagined the naked figure walking towards her. Her eyes closed as her fingers traced over her fine pubic hair and lower still till she found her opening and ran her middle finger up and down the length of her slit. The dazed red-head opened her eyes to catch a glimpse at the real thing. She stared once again at the inquisitor, her eyes falling over her petite figure and small breasts that through the cloth she could barely see their shape. If it wasn't for the inquisitors feminine face and figure, Sera would mistake her for a man. She closed her eyes once more as her left hand continued its assault on her wet vagina while her right crept inside her shirt and surrounded her breast and tweaked her nipples. She imagined herself holding the perky breasts of her friend in her hands instead of her own, fondling and caressing them all she wished. She imagined that her left has was not inside herself but instead in her friends wanting pussy. She saw her friend moan and gasp beneath her attention and was just about to reach her own orgasm when a very loud knock at her locked door stopped her. 'Shit!' She exclaimed as she pulled her pants back on and licked her fingers dry. She opened the door to find a very angry, irritated and wet Ambassador Montilyet and remembered why she was staring out the window in the first place before she was distracted by the inquisitors tattoos and breasts. She had placed a pale of water over the main hall door and was waiting to see who would be the unfortunate victim. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she stared at Josephine's wet attire. 'YOU!' Was all Josephine said as she lounged for the elf, who dodged her grip and vaulted over the railing before darting out the tavern door, laughing all the while, her sexual need and orgasm completely forgotten.


	2. ... shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merena finds her room in disarry and a certain blonde elf on her bed. With one of her dirty underwears.

Merena watched the blonde haired elf dive out the door of the inn, shortly after Josephine marched inside. She laughed to herself as Sera ascended up the stairs into the great hall, laughing and giggling all the way. 

She knew what Sera was doing in her room just before Josephine interrupted her. The face of pleasure could hardly be hidden after all. Merena had seen it more than once in her clan. The Aravel's never gave much privacy and more than once she found her fellow dalish elves in mid orgasm, either alone or with another. 

Merena herself rarely had the pleasure however. As First to the keeper, she had much to do, and at the end of the day she fell asleep quickly and almost never had time for masturbation of any kind. 

Merena relieved herself of Cullen and Lilliane's company, who were giving her counsel and reports of the day when Josephine came up and demanded to know where Sera was. But now that Sera had run into the hall and Josephine had gone to find a towel. The two advisor's finished their reports and Merena made her way back to her quarters.

Merena entered the hall and looked around. She saw the usual nobles, merchants and guards. And of course, Varric near the fire, writing on a large stack of papers. 'A new book? I hope its good.' She thought to herself as she walked past him. giving a nod and receiving one as a response from the dwarf as she passed. 

She moved past the visitors to skyhold along her way. receiving the usual "good day, my lady" and "inquisitor." From the nobles who even noticed her presence. 

She had just pushed herself through a large group of Orlision nobles who didn't even part when Merena tried to get through, when she was stopped by the steward of skyhold. The portly, brown haired man huffed and puffed, (as he usually did, running after nobles and servants alike all day.) As he addressed the young elven inquisitor.  
" Oh! my lady, *huff* forgive me but earlier I saw--" the man stopped and bent over with one hand on he's knee and the other on his large stomach and overcoat. Merena watched the man catch he's breath for several minutes before he caught it and stood up.   
"Um.. Humf... I, um, I saw lady Sera enter your quarters not a few moments passed. She had a dastardly look about her and I fear she is attempting to fill your bed with ants once again. Shall I call for the guard?" The man huffed in he's squeaky voice.  
"Um, no thank you. Ill handle it. You may, uh, go about our business. I guess." She said to the man who huffed once more before thanking her and turned on he's heel to return to the kitchens.

The man waddled away, still clutching he's stomach as he went. Merena giggled to herself as she watched the display. And then turned towards her own quarters and wondered to herself "what is she doing this time."

 

"Where are they!?" Sere half shouted as she rummaged through the third draw of the inquisitors cupboard. The other two lay on the floor with Merena's clothes, gowns and dresses scattered across the carpet that lay at the foot of her bed. 

With a loud sigh, Sera pulled out the third draw and tossed it with the others on the floor before opening the fourth and final cupboard which held what she was looking for. A dozen pairs of clean underwear all folded neatly and in order. A smirk appeared on her face as she found her prize. And picked up the first linen and brought it too her nose. "Friggin' hell..." She cursed as she only smelt the soap used to clean the cloth and not what she wanted to smell. She placed the cloth within her torn blouse for her masturbation session later that evening before standing up and looking about the room before her eyes stopped at the bed. With a smirk, she dived for it and looked beneath the frame for something, anything, that the cleaners may have missed.

 

Merena was careful as she entered her tower and walked quietly up the steps in hope of catching Sera in the middle of her prank but was surprised as she reached the top. Only too see her clothes scattered across the room along with the drawers they where in. But the true shock was when her eyes landed on her bed, where Sera lay with one of her soiled underwear in her left hand, pressed tightly against her nose and her right hand furiously moving underneath the band of her trousers. Her moans and gasps were clear evidence as too what she was doing. 

Merena stood in shock at the top of the stairs and didn't dare move for fear of alerting Sera to her presence. She only watched and waited as Sera continued to rub her slit and sniff Merena's underwear ever so earnestly.   
She knew what Sera was doing as she stood slack jawed. She had seen it before amongst her clans female. but she had never seen someone... SNIFF another's underwear before! This was completely new to her and she didn't know what to think, Nor could she ignore the moistness she felt seeping from her and knew that this was completely arousing for her. 

Sera continued her assault on her own vagina and all to soon her hips raised off the bed as her legs shaked and with a loud gasp fell limp back onto the bed, clutching the underwear to her chest. Her eyes were dazed as she lay there enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm with a warm smile. She raised the underwear she had used to help her orgasm along to her nose and took another long sniff before sliding it into her blouse with the clean one she had taken for the draw.

She pulled herself up from the bed and stretched her arms up before standing and turning toward the stairs before stopping dead in her tracks, looking like a cat that had just been caught in the cream, staring at Merena who hadn't moved from her spot at the top of the stairs. With her hand down her pants. Sera looked as shocked as Merena did and soon both their thoughts grew a voice and both said in unison.

"Shit"


End file.
